


Thumb Clap Carol

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [31]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Walkers, thumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Carol has powers.
Series: Given Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599073
Kudos: 2





	Thumb Clap Carol

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

"Lizzie and Mika, listen... Don't go near the walkers," Carol said. The girls didn't listen, but suddenly jolted around at the sound of fleshy clapping. Carol was clapping her thumbs. 

"I use this all the time on Daryl," she said. 


End file.
